Bilhetes de Amor
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Três Bilhetes. Um Segredo, e... descobertas. Bilhetes não são apenas bilhetes... são bilhetes de amor. Para Sa-chan.


**Bilhetes de Amor**

**Dedicatória: Saaa-channn!! Aqui, menina, aleluia, como eu havia prometido… seu fic! v Espero que goste, viu? Eu sei muito bem que não será um fanfic que fará você ficar feliz, feliz, sabe o.o Mas… quero que saiba que eu, Mylle Evans, sempre estarei tentando fazê-la sorrir, seja com meus fanfic's, ou com palavras, atos, gestos, sei lá ;P Saiba que pode sempre contar comigo, para o que for. \o/ Sempre estarei com você, viu? **

**Te adoro muito.**

**Beijos**

**Jami-chan. Ah… e só ela pode me chamar assim, apelido exclusivo! ò.ó**

**--x--**

**Revisado por: Mitzrael Girl. Brigada, moça!**

**--x--**

Sesshoumaru examinou o pequeno papel que estava preso a uma das páginas do próprio livro cuidadosamente, tentando descobrir do que se tratava aquilo. Ele não costumava deixar bilhetes dentro dos livros, nem muito menos dava oportunidade de alguém colocar algo do tipo nos mesmos. Então… o que diabos era aquilo? O youkai não sabia, mas logo descobriu quando desdobrou o pequeno pedaço de papel.

_**R**__oubou meu coração sem que eu pudesse evitar… sem que pudesse ver…_

_Longe de mim fazer uma brincadeira, gosto mesmo de você._

O rapaz de orbes dourados deixou então que uma expressão enigmática se apossasse dos seus traços, observando detalhadamente o pequeno pedaço de papel. Era grosso, branco e a primeira letra era ou parecia ser recortada de uma revista qualquer…

Sesshoumaru suspirou discretamente, guardando o pequeno pedaço de papel dentro de um dos bolsos da jaqueta, levantando-se da cadeira na qual estava sentado logo em seguida. Não estava _nem um pouco _disposto a descobrir quem era sua _admiradora secreta._

_--x--_

– Mas você nem desconfia quem seja, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin perguntou, abraçando os livros que trazia junto ao corpo mais fortemente, num sinal de curiosidade sobre a resposta do youkai.

– Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, estranhando aquela curiosidade da garota de orbes castanhos que andava ao seu lado. – E espero que essa pessoa apareça logo… – o youkai murmurou, enfiando o pequeno bilhete que antes tinha nas mãos dentro de um dos bolsos da calça que usava, pois havia o retirado para mostrar à Rin. – Essa história de _bilhetes de amor _não vai dar certo, e não vou perder meu tempo tentando descobrir quem é essa garota.

Rin desviou o olhar, surpresa. Não esperava aquela atitude do youkai, mas já deveria saber que ele ia agir daquele modo… conhecia Sesshoumaru havia um bom tempo, e realmente ele não dava e nem iria dar atenção a coisas tão… "minúsculas".

– Eu conheço a garota que lhe mandou os bilhetes. – ela resolveu dizer, voltando a encarar Sesshoumaru de modo simples.

– Hum… sabe? – o youkai respondeu, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Sei.

– E irá me dizer quem é? – o rapaz de longas madeixas prateadas perguntou, num tom zombeteiro.

– Hum… – a garota andou mais rápido, com um leve sorriso. – Se eu contar… não tem graça. A autora não será mais misteriosa, e os bilhetes não lhe causarão mais surpresa.

– Eles não me causaram surpresa. – Sesshoumaru disse, num tom que soou seco.

– Se não tivesse lhe causado surpresa, creio você não teria me mostrado o bilhete, e nem teria me perguntando quem é a autora deles. – Rin devolveu, fitando o youkai ao seu lado que, com a resposta, apenas franziu o cenho, deixando que o silêncio respondesse por si: ele havia sim, no fundo, ficado surpreso. – Eu não disse?

– Hunf… – Sesshoumaru resmungou algo inaudível, com uma expressão impassível.

"_Ela me conhece bem… muito bem"_, o youkai pensou, fitando Rin pelo canto dos olhos, de um modo discreto. Rin não só lhe despertava _interesse _pela personalidade, mas também pela beleza. Olhos castanhos, cabelos longos e negros… ela era bonita.

– Melhor andarmos mais rápido… – a garota anunciou, segurando a mão do youkai, puxando-o em direção ao corredor no qual a sala de ambos estava localizada.

--x--

As aulas transcorreram devagar naquele dia. Principalmente para Sesshoumaru… queria logo ir embora, queria conversar com Rin, _somente _com ela. Suspirou, aborrecido, mas ao ouvir o sinal ecoar pela sala indicando que já era hora de irem embora, levantou-se, indo em direção à garota que a momentos atrás tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

– Vamos? – perguntou, em seu habitual tom de frieza, e quando Rin afirmou, ele sentiu-se _bem. _Não sabia explicar, mas, com ela, sentia-se bem. Sentia-se _livre._

– Vamos logo, ou iremos perder o ônibus! – ela anunciou, segurando novamente a mão dele e, em minutos, andavam num ritmo mais acelerado que os demais alunos que andavam pelo corredor, quase que saindo da faculdade.

– Calma Rin. – o youkai disse, num tom baixo. – Esqueceu que agora tenho carro?

Rin franziu o cenho.

– Oh, sim… – a garota corou, soltando a mão do rapaz, coçando a cabeça totalmente sem jeito. – Eu esqueci.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno, quase imperceptível. Ele divertia-se com a reação da moça à sua frente.

– Normal. – o youkai disse, dirigindo-se ao carro de porte pequeno e cor vermelha parado em uma das vagas no enorme estacionamento. – Vamos?

– Vamos. – Rin respondeu, com um sorriso.

--x--

Mais uma vez ela sorriu de modo discreto. Desviou o olhar, fitando atentamente as mãos juntas sobre o colo, ignorando ou _tentando _ignorar o rubor perceptível das bochechas. Suspirou, voltando a olhá-lo, e, desta vez, sem hesitar em sorrir pelo simples fato de que ele estava _a olhando_ também… sim, ou ele estava _a_ _olhando _ou fingia estar muito bem.

– Rin… – Sesshoumaru chamou, em voz baixa.

– Ahn? – Rin afastou as mãos do copo no qual iria tocar, fitando o youkai com um olhar interrogativo. Era melhor ele não perceber que ela se pegava o _admirando _às vezes… ou ia prejudicar-se. – Hai?

– Você sabe mesmo quem é? – o youkai novamente perguntou, cruzando os braços, num ato de impaciência.

– Sei. – Rin respondeu, maneando a cabeça suavemente. – Por quê? – a garota perguntou, num tom desconfiado.

– Por nada… – o youkai disse, após ponderar, com um leve sorriso quase imperceptível. – Acho que sei quem é.

– S-sabe? – Rin derrubou o copo que segurava, fazendo o liquido verde escorrer pela mesa. Dentro do copo já não havia mais limonada. – E quem… seria? – ela murmurou, curiosa.

– Ela. – o youkai disse, olhando fixamente para uma das pessoas que estavam sentadas em um dos bancos do balcão que se encontrava atrás de Rin, que, por sua vez, virou-se para o local, e logo em seguida arregalou os olhos, então.

– K-Kagura? – Rin balbuciou, incrédula. Estava surpresa. De onde diabos Sesshoumaru havia tirado a idéia de que era Kagura a admiradora secreta? Realmente ela não sabia. Virou-se novamente para frente, fitando o youkai com uma expressão de interrogação. – Eu não imaginava que fosse ela.

"…"

– Por que, Rin?

– Ah, porque… Kagura não me parece uma pessoa que vá escrever bilhetes, Sesshoumaru-sama.

– Oras Rin… – o youkai ficou impassível, pensando nas palavras da garota. Uma das mãos do mesmo posicionou-se no queixo, e um dos dedos acariciava o próprio lábio superior. – Suponho que as pessoas podem revelar-se… – disse, erguendo as mãos para o ar, balançado-as suavemente, em seguida.

Rin meneou a cabeça, balançando os ombros. Podiam ou não podiam revelar-se, mas Kagura escrevendo bilhetes? Aquilo já era "tornar-se visível" demais.

– Por que não tira essa suspeita a limpo? – de repente a moça de orbes achocolatados fez uma proposta. Não iria nem queria que as coisas tomassem aquele rumo… seria melhor que o youkai visse com os próprios olhos.

"…"

– Por que tanto interesse nesse assunto? – de repente o silêncio era quebrado. Para obter respostas; perguntas. Era assim que o homem de cabelos longos e prateados pensava.

– Oras, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin ficou nervosa por um instante. Levou uma das mãos aos fios negros, acariciando-lhes de modo desleixado. – Quero apenas ajudar. Não posso?

– Sim, pode. Queria apenas o motivo desse auxílio.

"…"

– Deixemos de lado essas _suas perguntas, _vamos logo tirar isso a limpo! – Novamente alguém dos dois quebrava o silêncio. Rin, precisamente. Sabia que aqueles bilhetes não eram apenas bilhetes, eram sentimentos… eram emoções e sensações descritas em palavras.

Sesshoumaru grunhiu, cruzando os braços. Esperava, então, a atitude da moça que acabava de levantar-se da mesa que antes compartilhava com ele. Queria respostas, e iria obtê-las.

_--x--_

– Então gosta de escrever, Kagura-san? – Rin usava um tom de voz amável, com um sorriso igual. Queria muito mostrar à Sesshoumaru que nem tudo era o que aparentava.

– Sim, eu gosto. – a garota de cabelos negros disse, num tom que soou muito mais irônico do que calmo. Um tom que parecia calmo… e falso. Um tom ensaiado.

– E bilhetes? Por acaso gosta de escrever bilhetes, Kagura? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, fitando a garota, de modo intimidador, cortando a fala e a "sala" que a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado havia feito até o momento. Ele realmente não tinha a mesma paciência que Rin tinha.

– Bilhetes? – a moça respondeu com outra pergunta, olhando o youkai à sua frente, mordiscando o próprio lábio. Aquele tipo de pergunta, vinda de Sesshoumaru… era estranha. Tinha algo por trás daquilo tudo. Oh, tinha.

– Sim, bilhetes! – Rin respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto tentava não metralhar Sesshoumaru com o próprio olhar. Se continuasse a ser tão direto, Kagura iria descobrir a façanha deles. Ora, por que youkais tinham que ser tão teimosos e resmungões? Ela ainda iria descobrir!

– Hum… às vezes. Gosto de escrever algum bilhete quando saio de casa, por exemplo, avisando aonde vou. Mas realmente não tenho nenhum hábito de escrever bilhetes, até porque os acho inúteis. Não servem para nada, além de avisar algo ou alguma coisa, mas… por que me perguntam isso?

"…"

– Por nada, Kagura-san. Queríamos apenas conversar, você é sempre tão misteriosa… – o sorriso de Rin era forçado. Não havia gostado de escutar que bilhetes eram inúteis, até porque _não eram. _– Bem, vamos indo, não é, Sesshoumaru-sama? – a garota disse, olhando o youkai. Um olhar um tanto quanto… apreensivo.

– Sim. Já vamos. Até mais, Kagura.

O casal então afastou-se, deixando para trás uma Kagura desconfiada.

_--x--_

– Você quase pôs tudo a perder! – Rin resmungava, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha os braços cruzados, fitando o youkai ao seu lado, zangada.

– Eu disse o que julgava necessário.

– O que você julgava ser necessário quase colocou tudo a perder! – Rin resmungou outra vez, vendo a chuva cair através do vidro do carro. Suspirou, então, relaxando o corpo. Precisava pensar, precisava ter cuidado com que dizia e falava. Ou então… Sesshoumaru iria julgar pessoas erradas.

– Não acho que tenha falado mais do que devia, Rin. – Sesshoumaru murmurou, e, como resposta, recebeu apenas um girar de olhos aborrecidos da moça ao seu lado.

– Bem, não vou discutir com um cara-de-lua tão resmungão.

– Cara-de-lua resmungão?

"…"

De repente o carro cessou, parando de trafegar, estacionando então perto de uma árvore. Aquilo fez Rin tremer. E a tremedeira perceptível de Rin fez Sesshoumaru divertir-se. Estava na hora de provar que com bilhetes ou sem bilhetes, era a ela que ele queria.

– P-por que parou? – a voz de Rin era trêmula. Ela estava temerosa, e transparente. O nervosismo e o suar excessivo das mãos da moça faziam-na ficar transparente diante dos olhos de Sesshoumaru, e o temor era notável na sua voz. Ao mesmo tempo em que _sabia_ que o youkai nada lhe faria, era como se ela estivesse… ansiosa.

– Porque sou um cara-de-lua resmungão… – ele aproximava-se, de forma lenta, como se estivesse fazendo ou planejando algo. Aquele momento não era _apenas _um momento… era algo mais.

– Isso não é um motivo para parar assim! – Rin novamente disse, e a voz dela soou mais baixa. Apenas a aproximação de Sesshoumaru estava fazendo-a perder o controle… totalmente. Um domínio que era perdido apenas, naquele momento, pela suave carícia feita à face da mesma pelo youkai. Os dedos dele percorriam sua face, e agora ela fechava os olhos, contemplando o toque, e não pôde deixar de estremecer quando, sem menor aviso, Sesshoumaru a trouxe para perto de si… agora apenas a distância dos bancos separava o casal.

Rin sorriu, antes de, outra vez, estremecer. Agora, naquele instante, Sesshoumaru lhe tocava não só o seu rosto, mas o seu corpo também, deixando uma trilha de fogo. O simples tecido da blusa da moça não era um obstáculo; sentia os dedos de Sesshoumaru a tocarem de modo carinhoso e selvagem… sim, as pessoas – como o próprio rapaz havia lhe dito – podem revelar-se. E a revelação de Sesshoumaru _quase _se deu por completa quando o youkai envolveu-a em seus braços, pronto para fazer o que queria desde o princípio…

Mas as mãos dela impediram. Tocaram sua nuca, fazendo-o ficar surpreso. Também queria sentir e saber que Rin podia fazer… o youkai então abaixou o rosto, fazendo um caminho de curtos beijos que começava desde o pescoço de Rin até alcançar seus ombros, onde, ainda mais surpreso, sentiu que os dedos dela percorriam seu corpo, ultrapassando até mesmo o tecido da camisa que ele usava.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto. Rin aproximou-se, as revelações estavam _quase _completas e as mãos de Rin continuavam a acariciá-lo, mas, de repente, sentia-a separar-se dele, bruscamente.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – A alegria de Rin era perceptível, enquanto Sesshoumau tentava apenas entender o que acontecia. – Outro bilhete! Encontrei outro bilhete!

_--x--_

_Leitooores \o_

_#escondida#_

_Não me matem? 8D_

_XDDDD_

_Sorry para aqueles que esperavam uma cena de beijo, mas… tinha que continuar com meus bilhetes, firme e forte! Ò.ó huhauahau... brincadeirinha. ;P Mas enfim…_

_Será que é quem eu acho que vocês acham que é … a admiradora secreta do Sesshy? XDDD_

_Hoho... próximo capítulo eu vou tentar contar u.u_

_Sejam bonzinhos, deixem reviews e penso num beijo bem caliente, tá? XDDD_

_Kissus!_


End file.
